Ninube Chochu
Ninube Chochu was a Ninja allied with Lying Darkness. Chochu (Dark Journey Home) Shadow Dragon Chochu hated the heir of the Lying Darkness, the Shadow Dragon, because it took the power of the Lying Darkness, and its goal was different: the Lying Darkness wanted to unmake creation, but the Shadow Dragon did not. The Shadow Dragon was manipulating the Ninube for its own secret purposes. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Chochu was not bound to the Shadow Dragon's will as so many others of its kind were but followed it's orders for safety. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman At the Dragon's Order In 1159 the Shadow Dragon ordered Chochu to learn all it could of Daigotsu's plans. Chochu followed the Dark Lord inside the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi and traveled to Meido, where it lurked the released soul of Fu Leng. Chochu hid deep within Daigotsu's spiritual avatar in this realm, and passed unnoticed. Ninube Daimyo Somehow Chochu became the Ninube Daimyo The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and turned away from the Shadow Dragon. Ruined City After the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 the Ninube deceived the orders given by the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro and held a secret refuge among the ruins of Otosan Uchi. Chochu selected the Temple to Hantei, the exact center of the former Imperial City, as the Ninube Family Stronghold. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 90 Consuming a God's soul Chochu knew that consuming the power of a divine being required to adopt their responsibilities and restrictions. Chochu wished to circumvent consuming the divinity instilled within a mortal. There were three viable targets, the Shadow dragon itself, which Chochu feared far too much to attempt; Togashi Satsu, the vessel of the Kami Togashi, who with his foreseeing ability was out of Chochu's reach; and the easiest of all, the reincarnated Kami Shinjo, the daughter of Shinjo Shono and Shinjo Genki. In 1167 a Ninube assassin went to Shiro Shinjo to kidnap the infant, but Akasha had been aware of its arrival and hidden the child. After a brief fight Akasha wounded Chochu with a crystal knife and it had to flee. Shono took up the pursuit and was able to stop it. Vacant Throne, p. 30 Eighth Dragon Chochu learned to spy upon the other realms from Daigotsu's example, and when this year the Ninube were prepared for the arrival of the Eighth Dragon, the Obsidian Dragon. The Dragon was born and appeared where the previous Onnotangu's avatar, the Champion of the Moon, fell to Takao, the Imperial Throne room at Otosan Uchi. The Ninube bound the still weak Obsidian Dragon upon its arrival. Death In 1165 the Celestial Wanderer, Hoshi, had imbued a warning into Doji Reju's mind, which was set on time. Reju warned the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa of darkness at Otosan Uchi. In 1168 they came there leading the Jade Legion. When they found the Ninube in the Imperial Palace Chochu tried to kill Sekawa, but Reju sacrificed himself. Reju's daughter, Mirumoto Ryosaki, who had been there following the Eight Dragon creation, killed Chochu with the aid of Sekawa. Category:Nothing Personalities Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands